The Growing Relationship of Two Baby Crows
by forgottenkokoro
Summary: A series of drabbles (soon-to-be drabbles) written based on the two baby crows, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio and their adorable and endearing relationship. Will be updated regularly.


Chapter 1: Rush

Squeak. Whoosh. Smack. Thump.

Another successful spike from the orange-haired, aspiring "Little Giant" Number 10 player, Hinata Shouyou, conducted by the former king of the court, genius setter Kageyama Tobio. Hinata looked at his palm now in the shade of an achingly wonderful hue of crimson. It was in these moments, when he felt the aftermath of the slight sting in his hands that he felt exhilirated and powerful. It was also these moments that drove him to fly even higher and higher, above all the underestimation and above all the "height" standards that were imposed on him.

"One more time!" his setter exclaimed. He nodded and went back to his spot. The petite manager tossed to the setter and he heard the all so familiar squeak and saw the all so familiar sight of his partner in his glorious form, ready to receive his tosses. With his calculating and skilled expertise, he tossed without a single ounce of hestitation or reluctance, rewarding him with a delicious sound of a ball being spiked thoroughly and purposefully onto the court.

Another successful spike. Both their faces were gleaming with sweat, but their eyes shone far brighter with the unparalleled focus and determination. They both knew that 2 continuing successful spikes did not ensure them consistency. Nor 3. Nor 4. This powerful new quick was still developing and being overjoyous over 1 or 2 succesful spikes would only show the various faults in this technique. As often as there were successful attempts, there were also failed attempts,. There were times Kageyama would fail to calculate the timing and the certain amount of exertion needed to toss successfully. There were also times when Hinata would aim off-chartedly or barely brush off the ball enough to make it to the court. Let's not forget his inelegant falls when he fails to even touch the ball and ungraceful panics. As much as the successful attempts brought the sheer, powerful flow of invigorating energy to them, the failed attempts brought a heavy weight of disappointment and frustration. But for these two, instead of dwelling on the disappointment, they used it to fuel their determination, their fire of never ending passion to play in the courts.

Regardless Hinata cherished, relished, and felt these very emotions. The mere reality that he was in a team, practicing as a team, fighting as a team gave him a bubbly sense of pride and happiness he never felt. Feeling victorious as a team, lamenting as a team, encouraging each other as a team, never felt so gratifying to him. And most of all, ever so secretly, Hinata truly enjoyed having a partner, like Kageyama, to feel the rush of victory, the crush of frustration, the electrifying tension, as they stumbled upon obstacles and overcame them together. Practices like these felt like a blessing to the small, hopeful boy. Hinata peered at his partner, staring intensly on the other court, no doubt analyzing the possible faults in the last toss and thinking up new solutions and ways to improve. Hinata inwardly smiled, "Oi, Kageyama!" Out of his trance, he looked at him annoyingly, "What?"

"One more time!," Hinata demanded as he ran to his spot.

"Che," Kageyama frowned, "You don't need to tell me that."

As Yachi finished gathering up the balls that littered the court, once more, she came to position to toss the ball.

On a rush of emotions, Hinata once more called out to his partner. "Kageyama!"

Now irritated, Kageyama angrily responded, "What?!"

Hinata fiercely declared, "Let's go to nationals!"

Kageyama simply looked at him but answered back with the same ferocity, "Of course, dumbass."

With a loving smile, Yachi once more tossed the ball to Kageyama.

Squeak. Whoosh. Smack. Thump.

 **Hello! My pen name is Kokoro (or forgottenkokoro), and I won't be surprised if some of my readers already forgot me. One of my first fanfics, "Crazed Lust" received way more attention than I thought and I was extremely happy when I got so many reviews telling me to write more. I was especially ecstatic about being called a perverted, shameful author. (What…) While I am working on more Magi fanfics, I want to also write some Haikyuu fanfics because I fell in love with it recently. This chapter is like a warm-up chapter, because I haven't wrote fanfics for a long time. This is a series of drabbles, and I plan to update it more regularly! Please review and follow for more chapters!**


End file.
